The present invention relates to processes for the demodulation of an amplitude modulated signal resulting from the amplitude modulation with suppressed carrier of two carriers in phase quadrature, the demodulators performing these processes and the PAL (phase alternation line) and N.T.S.C (National Television System Committee) television systems comprising such equipment.
PAL and N.T.S.C video frequency signals in each case comprise a luminance signal, mainly located in the low part of the video frequency signal spectrum and a chrominance signal constituted by two amplitude modulations of two subcarriers of the same frequency F, but phase-displaced by 90.degree. from one another.
At present, various systems are known for the demodulation of such a chrominance signal by means of conventional analog demodulator circuits.